Becoming Undone
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: After narrowly escaping a murder scene and now plagued by horrible nightmares will stiles have the strength to survive, will he become another victim of will he become what he fears most?
1. Ch 1 - A night to Forget or Not

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf if i did stiles would alwasys be in danger

Stiles - aw man come on give me a break

Derick - okay you want your arm or your leg?

Stiles - aw Bleep Not you, SCOtt! help me

Scott- Knock it off derick, seriously

Alison - yeah, dont pick or poor stiles i mean he cant even deffend himself

Stiles - i can too!

Peter - last time i cheaked a metal bat dosent do much good.

ethen - yeah

Adiden - totaly agree it did absolutley nothing to us

Isaac- sorry stiles they are right

Stiles - aw the hell with all of ya (as he walks Out)

Ragginglightningwolf - on with the story enjoy and please review Bye now

Italisized - thought  
Bold - yelling  
{ }- me comenting  
[] -_dream

**Becoming Undone**  
**Chapter One - A night to forget or Not**

It was just another evening in beacon hills and stiles is driveing along through the forest path{real brains there} on his way home when he hears a scream so he decides to cheak it out. {agian really Smart..Not}

"how Bad Can it be?"{never Say that its a jynx} says stiles geting out of the jeep. he wonders throgh the forest with his phone for his only light {smart} when he suddenly begins to here rustling he ducks down behind the bushes for a closer look, and what he sees terrifys him. he sees someone brutaly killing a girl, alll he can see is whoever it is is wearing a dark hoodie, a mask of somesort and sharp metal claw like weapons on each finger, Stiles tries to back away slowly and quitley when he steps on a branch. To his horror the branch breaks causeing a craking sound.

he looks back at the scene to see the attacker lock eyes with him. stiles looks in horror as those merceless, cold, empty and strength stealling eyes bore into his very soul. The Attacker stands up, and thats all it takes for stiles to snap out of it and run for his the attacker is on his heels in an instant and catches him, grabing his mouth with one hand and his chest with the other.

"now...Now shouldnt all little kids be in bed little red? after all the forset is a dangerous place after dark"

"Wh-what ..." begins stiles but is forced to shut up do to the attacker shoving his fingers into stiles mouth. the taste of blood makes stiles want to vomit{YUCK!}. stiles thinks about bitting them, but remembers the metal so decides not to.{Smart move}

So instead stiles slames his heel down hard on the attackers foot {you go stiles} causeing his attacker to let go. once free stiles makes a run for it. only to get slamed head first into a tree{ouch, mabey not so smart}, the impact causing stiles head to bleed and for him lose focus.

the Attacker takes advantage and turns him around so they are face to face so that stiles can see the black wolf mask they are wearing. he then grabes stiles head and runs his tounge all over stiles head licking up the blood{GROSS!} , he then dips his head so he may lick up the blood driping down stiles neak. At this point stiles finaly comes out of his daze and quitley and slowly brings out his dog whisle and blows as hard as he can. the moment he dose the attacker jupms back holding thier ears while staireing at stiles with narrowed eyes. then stiles blows again as hard as he can causing the attacker to flee.

Finnaly safe stiles slumps against the tree, then shakes his head grabs a strudy branch and stumbles back to the jeep, and slowly drives home. Luckley his dad is a t work when he arives home, so he decides to take a shower.

once he has removes all his clothes he steps in and grabs the shampoo, thats when he notices something on his hand apon closer inspection he realises that the designs are that of his bones from his wrist to his finger tips. stiles quiqly looks over his body to see if he has anymore wierd designs when he notices a paw mark in the junjion of his windpipe. after his shower he bandages his head, puts a ski hat on completely covering the bandage then heads to the store.

When stiles arives he notices scotts dirtbike in the parking lot _Of course_ thinks stiles.

Stiles quiqly moves around the store, grabes his items and heads for cheakout.

"is that all sir?" questions the casher

"yes" says stiles

"very well have a good day sir" says the lady stiles knodes and turns around just to litteraly bump into jackson.

"huh, oh stiles dude it you been a while right?" questions jackson

"yeah, right hey jackson whats up?" says stiles

"not much, just moving back home london was nice but beacon hills is my home" says jackson

"hey jackson, who ya talking man?" questions scott walking over, so jackson looks at him

"oh, I was just talking to stiles" says jackson

"huh? Stiles is here?" says scott

"yeah he is right..." when jackson turns around stiles is gone

"well he was right here, wierd" says jackson.

Back With Stiles -

\Stiles arives home and quiqly goes to his room adn locks the door. once there he grabs the bag of items and pulls them out. there are sleep aid pills, a monster {not a goood Combination} and cover up make up. he pulls out the make up and covers the design then adds power to dry it and keep it there{yeah tis sounds like a good idea}. by the time he is done the clock reads 11pm.

"time for bed, got school tommarow" yawns stiles as he turns in.

Dream -

[stiles is walking through the forest when he hears sreams so walks closer to investigate{ Didnt he do this before?} he comes to a clearinging where he sees a young girl being attacked. stiles watches in horror as those wierd finger knives hear the girls cloths to shreads. and the attacker begins drawing small lines down her body causing little blood trails to form.

the assailent then starts licking her body all over at this stiles works up the nerve and runs over to them.

"Enough" yells stiles

the girls continues to strugle while her attacker looks streight up at stiles locking eyes with him.

"she cant here or see you, stiles stalinsky" says the attacker

"wh-what do you..." begins stiles but dosent finish due to the attacker standing up.

he then places his metal clawed hand in front of stiles face " you may call me... killer" says killer as he slames his claws in to stiles face.]

Reality -

Stiles wakes up starteled, then calms down when he ralizes he is in his own room. he looks at the clock it reads 6 am.

"great class dosnt start for another two hours, oh well might as well stay awake" says stiles

Stiles get up, gets dressed, dresses his bandages reaplys the make up {like that will hide it} and spends the rest of his time on his computer doing reaserch.

"nothing, not a damn thing great well time for school"says stiles

on his way to school he starts feeing dizzy so he slows down, only to have someone honk at him. he looks behind him to see alison and lydia_ .Perfect _thinks styles. so he pulls off on the side of the road hopping they will just past him {WRONG!}.

they turn off as well and get out of the car  
"stiles you okay?" says alison

"huh oh yeah, yeah just a little dissy must be cause i had no breakfast this moring" says stiles while smileing his trade mark goffy smile.

"oh, okay dont scare us like that, how bout we get some food when we arive at school?" says lydia

"sounds good" says stiles

"alright lets go" says alison, little did stiles know that the girls wernt exactly buying it, something was off that much they knew.

when they arived at school it was 7:30

so a promised alison got stiles some food. stiles gladly accepted it.

the rest of the gang come up to them while stiles was still eating.

"morning ether, aiden, issac and of corse scott" says alison

"yeah, moring stiles why are you eating?" says scott

"cause he was felling dizzy this marring so we bougth him bearkfast" says lydia

"yeah, i fell fine now!" says stiles

"thats good to hear but im not so convenced, you scott?" say jackson walking up.

"hey welcome home" says lydia

"thanks, but what do you think scott?" says jackson

"I dont think so either"\

"great then ill drive him home" says jackson

"now wait a.." says stiles

"Then it setteled" says aiden and everyone shakes there heads in areementt.

just then the bell rang for the begining of school.

"good remenber stiles meet me after school" says jackson as he leaves with the others

"**Perfect just perfect!" **yells stiles

TO BE Continued -

Ragginglightningwolf - yo so how do like this story, all i can say is that stiles gets all the bad luck

Stiles - no really what is this pick on stiles day?

Flamingskullstigeress - hmm lets see (looks at the calander) nope thats tommarow today is pick on derick day.

Derick - say what who decided that!

Raggingligthningwolf - that would be kiya

flamingskulltigeress - indead

stiles - yeay no pick on stiles, just on derick

Derick - stiles shut up before i rip your throat out with my teeth.'

stlies - KIYAAAAA!

Kiya comes runnung into the room

Kiya - take this spin kick to the face out the window

derick - damn it ( as he fall out said window)

peter - glad thats not me

lydia - please review.


	2. Ch 2 mistakes

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf if i did stiles would still alwasys be in danger

Stiles - Seriously leave me alone

Ragginlightning wolf - cant do that oh by the in this chapter you make mistakes wich i will point out to the raeders.

Stiles - great just great, what next they find out what im hidding?

(derrick walking with the rest the team)

Derick - hidding?

Ragginglightningwolf - nope thats next chapter and how angery they will be mwa haaa haa.

Stiles - peachy

Scott- um is anyone elts creeped out due to ragging chans evil laugh?

Alison - yeah, that is deffently not good

Stiles - _please dont find out please dont find out_

Peter - Stiles is everything okay, your not hidding anything are you?

ethen - yeah

Adiden - totaly, your acting wierd

Isaac- sorry stiles they are right

Stiles - nothings wrong leave me alone

Ragginglightningwolf - on with the story enjoy and please review Bye now oh and i have a little test can you count all the mistakes? and order them from dumb to dumbest, adn lastly tell me the number one mistake? at the end i will tell you them all but not the order have fun .

Italisized - thought  
Bold - yelling  
{ }- me comenting  
[] -_dream

**Becoming Undone**  
**Chapter two - Mistakes**

_**Priviously on Teen wolf Becoming undone -**__"cause he was felling dizzy this marring so we bougth him bearkfast" says lydia_

_"yeah, i fell fine now!" says stiles_

_"thats good to hear but im not so convenced, you scott?" say jackson walking up._

_"hey welcome home" says lydia_

_"thanks, but what do you think scott?" says jackson_

_"I dont think so either"_

_"great then ill drive him home" says jackson_

_"now wait a.." says stiles _

_"Then it setteled" says aiden and everyone shakes there heads in areementt._

_just then the bell rang for the begining of school._

_"good remenber stiles meet me after school" says jackson as he leaves with the others_

_"__**Perfect just perfect!" **__yells stiles_

NOW -

There was 30minutes left before school was over so stiles decides to ask the teacher to see the nurce, the teacher agrees so he grabs his stuff and heads to the nurces office.

"how are you feeling?" asks the nurce

"fine just a little stomic ake" says stiles{really stiles a stomic ake}

"well do you want to stay here till the end of the day?"

"no i thing ill just go home early today, can you right me a pass?" asks stiles{oh boy}

"sure dear just a second" says the nurce.

after turning the note to the office he heads for his jeep, he looks up at the sky and notices it's snowing. suddenly he begins to feel light headed. stiles takes a deep breath and shrugs it off{note dont do something so stupid}. he pulls out a monster{yuck hate those things} from his glove conpatntment and chugs it down[3] looks at his tires and remebers that he forgot his chains at home _oh well _he thinks .he then starts up his jeep and pulls out of the school parking lot.

he is driving along the road when bam everything starts to get blurry he slows down, when suddenly he hears someone honking at him. he looks in the mirror to see jackson. at this he speeds up heading around the bend. Just as he rounds the bend a deer jumps into the middle of the road, stiles swerves to miss it but overcorrects sending his jeep tumbleing down the hill. the jeep keeps rolling until it crashes against a tree.

Stiles looks up painfully due to the wip lash from the accedent and notices he hears cars so atomaticly he thinks a road. he looks at his jeep and notices the tires are only slightly snuck _if i move it and forth the tires will be relesed_ thinks stiles. so he dose so. suddenly he hears the sound of craking branches.

"stiles, dont move understand dont move" says jackson

"no i got see it almost done" says stiles

"no stiles you dont understand **right past that is the river!**"

"the wha..." begins stiles but dosent have time to finish as the tree gives way sending styles and all into the rushing river below.{WEEE or mabey not?}

the minute the jeep falls into the water the rushing water begins pelting stiles like ice picks stinging and bruzing his skin.{ouch deffently not} suddnely a huge wave comes and knocks stiles into the freezing river. stiles strules to stay aflot the last thig he sees before the water pulls him under is his jeep his the shore and get stuck in the sand.

he is then pulled down stiles can do nothing but strugel in the frezzing water and watch helplessly as his arm and feet become numb from the cold and everything starts toget darker and darker and then nothing.

suddenly something slams into him, the force is so strong that he is pulled back he can barley open his eyes but he fells he is being draged out of the water by his shirt. just as he is about to pass out again his head breaks the surface of the water and he takes id deep gulps as he is dragged to shore. he then blacks out.

suddenly he can feel warm air fill his laungs again and again until he opens hsi eyes and chokes up the offending water, he feels someone turn him to his hand and knees so he can puke up the rest of the water. ater a while he stops choking up water and can breath again so he opens his eyes to see jackson and lydia.

'"h-e-y g-u-y-s" he says weakly lydia grabs his arm and pulls him in for a hug. the body heat fealt nice to stiles frezzing form. suddenly he sees jackson pull of his jacket and wrap it around stiles.

"t-h-th-ank y-y-ou" stuters stiles from the cold

"your welcome, we will talk about this later, but right now we have to get you out of those soacked cloths and somwere warm, lets go to my house" says jackson

"b-b-bu-t -i-i -a-a-m S-o-soaked" says stiles

"so?" says jackson

"DO-dont w-wnat to-oo rue-ruen y-yo-ur se-at-s" Says Stiles still shaking from the cold

"I dont care now get you but in the back seat, and fyi i am soaked to i had to save your drownig ass, but lydia gave the mouthto mouth" says Jackson

"**JACKSON**!" says lydia as her face turn red{Aw how cute}

"K-kay"say stiles as he tries to get up, but suddnely realizes he can't and starts to panic. lydia comes to his side in an instant

"stiles calm down your all right just calm down okay were right here okay" says lydia is a reashering voice, stiles nodes.

then both jackson and lydia help stiles into the car, once in jackson turns on the heater and heads stright for his house.

Once home jackson heads to the jakuzi and turns on the heat then gose to the closet to get a few towls, and his room for a change of cloths for stiles and himself.

Jackson then goes to the kitchen and sets the hot chocolate maker and grabs the phone and calls scott.

"hello?" sasy scott

"hey scott, it's me jackson"

"oh, hey jackson whats up?"

"oh nothing other that stiles got in a car crashed and almost drowned"

"he what wait how could he almost drown if he was in a car crash?"

"i'll tell you later, anyway he'll be staying with me tonight gota go bye" says jackson

"okay tommarow is the weekend can i come over?"

"Yea, see ya tommarow" says jackson as he hangs up.

he then grabs the drinks, towls, and clothes and walks out to see lydia trying to support stiles. he sighs and places the stuff on the table by the jacuzi and helps lydia place stiles in the warm bubleing water. suddenly they both realise he is not breathing so jackson jumps and starts rubbing stiles's chest and back trying to get the heat to serculate after what felf like hours stiles finally stirs while caughing.

after a while stiles caughing calmes down so jackson helps him sit on one of the benches inside the jakuzzi.

"**that is the second third time today that you have scared the crap out of me, one more time and i'll kill you myself"**yells jackson

"sorry" says stiles quitley

"no, no sorry i want to know what's going on with you stiles" says jackson

"nothing just no feeling well today" says stiles lying

"Fine, i'll accept that for now, but you will tell us tommarow" says jackson

"us?" says stiles

"Yes stiles US as in Issac, Alison, ethen, Aiden, Peter, Derrick, And scott" says jackson as he hand lydia and stiles some hot chocolate.

After soaking in the jakuzzi for about two hours and they are sure stiles was warm enough, lydia and jackson leed him into the house. once inside they all go to different rooms to change.

once done they all return to the living room and sit watching a few shows jackson looks up at the clock to see it is 10pm. so they all agree they should call it a night.

Dream -

[stiles is once again walking through the forest when he hears painfull screams so he heads for them {of course} and oce again come across a clearing. What he sees horries him cause there in the clearing is killer with another victim.

"so you've come?" says killer still playing with it's victim

"why- why am i ... no forget it" says stiles as turn away and starts heading away from killer.

suddenly he is grabed and thrown onto the bloody victim, hsi stomic begins to turn as he tries to stand only to pushed down head first into the bloody mess.

soon his intire front is covered in blood and he has the metalic taste iin his mouth causing him to puke. he then turns his head to look at killer as it transforms into a raven black blood streaked and splaterd wolf with blood stained teeth.

"oh my oh my..." says stiles as it leaps at him jaws wide]

reality-

"SHIT!" yells stiles at the top of his laungs as her wakes up it a cold swet.

Lydia and jackson hear the scream and rush into the room see stiles driping in a cold swet, his eyes full of tears hanging on the the bed for dear life"

"stiles what wrong" we heard you scream says lydia

"i- it was just a bad dream, sorry guys" says stiles as he calms down.

"didnt sound like a regular bad dream to me" says derrick walking in.

"wha? derrick why are you here?" question stiles

"stiles it 2 in the after noon, we let you sleep" says jackson

"oh really thanks guess i was sick" says stiles smileing his goofy smile, not realizing that this time no one was buying it{ no shit sherlock}

"is he okay" says korra as she enther with the rest of the gang.

"hey guys i'm fine just a random nightmare" says stiles as he swallows suddenly tasing blood.{not good, tell them tell them}

derrrick walks up to stiles and grabs his head forcing him face to face.

"**WHAT...ARE...YOU...HIDDING"** says derrick through clenched teeth.

"okay guys lets give him time to get changed" says alison

they all node and fallow her out.

"STILES" yells derrick

"nothing, i'm not hidding enything" says stiles Deffendantly

"WE shall See..."says derrick as he fallows the others.

"Shit" says stiles

TO BE CONTINUED -

Ragginglightningwolf - yo so how do like this story, did you find all the mistakes

Stiles - what mistakes i did nothing wrong

Flamingskullstigeress -yeah ah huh sure you didn't

Derick - i know somethings up and when i find out stalisky is so dead

Raggingligthningwolf - no no killing the stiles

flamingskulltigeress - indead, hes the best character so sweet

stiles - yeay no pick on stiles, just on derick

Derick - stiles shut up before i rip your throat out with my teeth.'

stlies - KIYAAAAA!

Kiya comes runnung into the room

Kiya - take this spin kick to the face out the window

derick - damn it not againnn! i will find out what goning on( as he fall out said window)

peter - glad thats not me, but i too know something is not right

lydia - please review.


	3. Ch 3 - Fearfull Night

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf if i did stiles would still alwasys be in danger

Stiles - You really hate me don't you

Ragginlightning wolf - no, of course i don't know

Stiles - then why do you do this to me?

Derick - cause

Ragginglightningwolf - Okay so as promised i will point out all of the mistakes stiles made last chapter but you will have to guess thier number sequence witch i'll tell you the correct order next chapter.

so the mistakes are

tries to leave without anyone knowing

going to drive while feeling dizzy

drinks monster while feeling ill

tries to drive on icy roads without chains

Speeds up after seeing jackson

jeep stuck so he hits the gas

lying about what was happening

hidding the fact of tasteing blood

Lying to a werewolf

Well there you are thats all the mistakes can you order them from?

Stiles - thank you, thank you very much just point out everything

Scott- well raggin chan wouldnt have to if you would, stop hidding everything

Alison - agreed

Stiles - shut up

Peter - why don't you make us human (says peter as he starts to change

ethen - seriously out of everyone you piss us off the most

Adiden - ditto

Isaac- even i'm not that bad

Stiles - stop gaining up on me!(says stiles as he runs out of the room)

Ragginglightningwolf - stiles... Stiles! crap well i've got ta find stiles please enjoy the story and please review.

Italisized - thought  
Bold - yelling  
{ }- me comenting  
[] -_dream

**Becoming Undone**

** Chapter three - Fearfull Night**

_**Priviously on Teen wolf Becoming undone -**_

_Lydia and jackson hear the scream and rush into the room see stiles driping in a cold swet, his eyes full of tears hanging on the the bed for dear life"_

_"stiles what wrong" we heard you scream says lydia_

_"i- it was just a bad dream, sorry guys" says stiles as he calms down._

_"didnt sound like a regular bad dream to me" says derrick walking in._

_"wha? derrick why are you here?" question stiles_

_"stiles it 2 in the after noon, we let you sleep" says jackson_

_"oh really thanks guess i was sick" says stiles smileing his goofy smile, not realizing that this time no one was buying it{ no shit sherlock}_

_"is he okay" says korra as she enther with the rest of the gang._

_"hey guys i'm fine just a random nightmare" says stiles as he swallows suddenly tasing blood.{not good, tell them tell them}_

_derrrick walks up to stiles and grabs his head forcing him face to face._

_"__**WHAT...ARE...YOU...HIDDING"**__ says derrick through clenched teeth._

_"okay guys lets give him time to get changed" says alison_

_they all node and fallow her out._

_"STILES" yells derrick_

_"nothing, i'm not hidding enything"[8] says stiles Deffendantly_

_"WE shall See..."says derrick as he fallows the others._

_"Shit" says stiles_

NOW -

The sun light peaks through the bedroom window gentely waking stiles from his sleep the first restfull one in almost a week. he sits up, streaches and yawns no sooner dose he yawn dose he hear foot steeps climbing up the stares tword stiles.

suddenly his mind goes back to the conversation yesterday and the look in derrick's eyes and quickly decides it's better to play sleep then deal with a pissed of derrick, and rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Just as he is about to go back to sleep he is litteraly yanked from his bed when he opens his eyes he screams in horror as he realizes he staring strieght into the eyes of a blood thristy monster.

Suddenly he hears his name being called when he looks at his attacker again he sees derrick eyes full of concern.

"oh ha, hey derrick, what's up?" says stiles still shaken up

"Enough is enough stiles what is going on, what your doing is not normal, now talk" says derrick

"i... I do.." begins stiles but suddenly alison comes running in

"Derrick, scott needs your help it's isaac somethings wrong" says alison lossing breath.

"damn now?" says derrick

"yes know, and why were you holding stiles off the ground?"

"were i still..." derrick looks back to see he is only holding stiles sweat shirt. at this derrick narrows his eyes and voices a deep growl that could be heard miles around.

"STILES!" growls derrick

back with stiles -

Stiles continues to run not carring where he is going he just knows he has got to get out of thier. suddenly his head starts banging and everything begins to lose shape and form all the while darkening till everything has a bloody tint.

stiles falls to his kness while trying to refocus on anything suddenly he sees a girl around his age with her clothes in taters running for her life then he watches in horror as the killer comes into view. immediatley he spots stiles and sneers then heards the girl in stiles direction. stiles can only watch helplessly as the girl is chased twords him.

The girl goes to avoid stiles when stiles stips her sending her to the ground. then killer pounces on her and tears her to ribbions. stiles can only curl up and try and block out the sicken sounds of evil laughter, screams and the riping of flesh.

_this is'nt real it's not real it can't be i'm dreaming just dreaming okay stiles time to wake up now wake up _ thinks stiles

_So sorry to burst your bubble stiles but this is reality you just helped me kill this girl your an accesory to murder congradulations MUR-DER-ER _thinks killer intuding in stiles mind.

"No no NO no NOOOO!" yells stiles as he runs away from the scene. he continues running till he reaches school stiles easily sneaks in unnoticed due to class being in secion, and heads for the boiler room where he locks the door.

After a while stiles gets bored so he pulls out his laptop and plays solitare. after a while stiles gets sleepy so he uses his backpack as a make shift pellow and falls asleep.

Dream  
[ Stiles wakes up in his room to see a blood streaked moon showing through his window. suddenly he feels something wet and cold on his hands he looks down to see them covered in blood. stiles jumps back pulling the bed sheets with him to reveal even more blood.

Suddenly he hears a crashing down stares. frightened but curious he gets up and heads for the door. when he reaches the door and looks down the hallway he sees the walls splatered and streaked with bloody hand and paw prints.

A moment later he hears growling so he heads downstares to investigate. what he sees makes his stomic turn cause there in the living room on the floor was his dad torn to shreads and standing above him looking down at was killer. he looks up as stiles walks in and smiles.

"well done so how dose it feel to take human lives stiles?" says killer stiles falls to his kness and bows his head in shame.

"i.. i did this i.. i couldn't ... wait you said lives i only see my dad" says stiles. Killer smirks and offers his hand, stiles looks at him questionaly.

"fallow me" says killer as he helps stiles to his feet and leads him into the kitchen. what he sees takes his breath away as he falls in the door way leaning on the frame for support. there in the kitchen lying across the table in Malisa completely covered in wounds, cuts, scratches and bite marks both human and animal apon seeing that stiles notices the blood in his mouth for the first time.

"welcome to the group" says killer as he leans down and places his hand on stiles sholder.

"welcome Brother ..." says killer suddenly they both look up to see scott walking in completely mortified about what he sees.

"Stiles?" says scott

killer smiles and places his mouth next to stiles ear.

"kill him brother" and as soon as he says that stiles eyes go to a deep almost black red and he crouches ready to strike

"stiles?" says scott backing up and stiles pounces]

Reality -

the sound of the school bell ringing startles stiles awake. suddenly stiles can't breath and starts to have a panic attack. he stumbles out of the boiler room and up the stares right into the croud of students heading home. stiles keeps continuously bumped and pushed until he litteraly falls into lydia.

"stiles?" says lydia, no response only the sound of gasping and panic. lydia quickly grabs stiles and helps him into a n empty room. once in she tries to calm hom down but to no avail, suddely the gasps become faster with shorter breaths. lydia begins to panic, suddenly with her mind made up she kisses stiles the kiss last longer than a ussual kiss due to lydia having to help stiles regulate his breathing.

After a while his breathing finnaly returns to normal and that is when lydia notices his tear and fear stained face.

"stiles? you okay" says lydia

"Scott...i'm so..r..ry..." says stiles as his world goes black

TO BE CONTINUED -

Ragginchan - well what do you think so far?

Flamminchan - really you leave me at a clift hanger like that i should burn you alive GRRR! _

Ragginchan - EPP! don't burn me if you do i won't be able to finish the story heh heh'

Flamminchan - fine your safe

Ragginchan - few

Flamminchan - FOR NOW!

Ragginchan - yes mame

Alison - about time Lydia kissed Stiles not under those events but still

Isaac - seriously it's obvious there made for each other

Derrick - no shit, but stiles better tell us whats happening sooo or so help me i'm ...

Peter - Gonna rip his throught out with your teeth?

derrick - yeah, wait how did you know that?

Peter - Lucky Guess

Lydia -(lucky guess yeah right he says it every single time) wipers to flaminngchan

Flammingchan - seriously

Derrick - what?

Flamingchan and Lydia - Nothing

Alison - Please review -_0 Later


	4. Confessions

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf if i did stiles would still alwasys be in danger

Stiles - great where am i?

Ragginlightning wolf - passed out due to overall poor health

Stiles - great do you think people are gonna get mad

Derick - no really of course were pissed and you know the number one rule don't you?

stiles - a no?

Derick- Raggin chan

Ragginglightningwolf - Okay so as promised i'll tell you the correct order .

so the mistakes are

(9)tries to leave without anyone knowing

(7)going to drive while feeling dizzy

(5)drinks monster while feeling ill

(3)tries to drive on icy roads without chains

(4)Speeds up after seeing jackson

(6)jeep stuck so he hits the gas

(8)lying about what was happening

(2)hidding the fact of tasteing blood

(1) Lying to a werewolf [duh never lie to a werewolf]

Well did you guess number one

Stiles - oh and i broke that rule great

Scott- smart stiles smart

Alison - agreed

Stiles - shut up

Peter - this has bad idea writen all over it

ethen - seriously

Adiden - ditto

Isaac- even i'm not that bad

Stiles - i dont... i .. (passes out

Ragginglightningwolf - stiles... Stiles! crap, well enjoy

Italisized - thought  
Bold - yelling  
{ }- me comenting  
[] -_dream

**Becoming Undone**

** Chapter Four - Confessions**

_**Priviously on Teen wolf Becoming undone -**_

_"stiles?" says lydia, no response only the sound of gasping and panic. lydia quickly grabs stiles and helps him into a n empty room. once in she tries to calm hom down but to no avail, suddely the gasps become faster with shorter breaths. lydia begins to panic, suddenly with her mind made up she kisses stiles the kiss last longer than a ussual kiss due to lydia having to help stiles regulate his breathing._

_After a while his breathing finnaly returns to normal and that is when lydia notices his tear and fear stained face._

_"stiles? you okay" says lydia_

_"Scott...i'm so..r..ry..." says stiles as his world goes black_

Now -

Scott and company was pacing with panic in the hospital waiting room while Milisa gives stiles a cheakup and makes sure he is okay. after waiting for nearly four hour milsa walks out and sits down.

"mom?" questions scott, at this Milisa looks up and smiles

"he'll be fine scott, just passed out due to exaughtion, hunger, lack of sleep, and finaly the panic attack so as long as he gets some rest and dosn't mess with the IV he should be fine you guys can go and see him now" says malisa as she sits back in the chair.

scott and lydia litteraly ran down the halls to stiles room. stiles could hear them miles away. as soon as lydia and scott ran into the room stiles put his hands up.

"whao, guy were's the fire?" says stiles smileing.

lydia startles everyone by slaming her hand down on the table so hard it echo's through the entire hospital.

"**how can you crack jokes at a time like this!? are you stupid you should have told us the moment something was wrong! YOU IDIOT!" **yells lydia witch causes everyone to jump.

"shit lydia, dont yell this is a hospital" says isaac walking in with alison.

"sorry but seriously i am so mad i want to scream" says lydia

"yeah, lets not and say you did" says scott

"right forgot hightend wolf sences. my bad" says lydia as she calms down.

"it's cool now about stiles" says isaac

"what about me?" says stiles

"you know what now talk" says scott crossing his arms.

"okay i'll tell you when i get discharged"says stiles as he sits up.

"sounds good Stiles" says derick walking in

"ah, hey there derick how ya been?"says stiles trying to change the subject.

"stop avoiding the question stiles" says derrick

"okay i tell you as soon as i get home"says stiles standing up.

"oh, no you dont young man, your father is barley home so you will stay in the hospital" says milisa

"it's cool i'll be fine" says stiles pulling the IV out of his arm.

"no she's right stiles, you can stay with us" says peter walking in

"wha?" says derrick and stiles insync.

"Excuse me?" says milisa

"what you have isaac and scott to worry about, and we have plenty of room so whats the problem.

"uh, I dont want to die for one!" yells stiles

"oh relax, you can't protect yourself or care for youself eitherfor that mater, so if you are left alone, you wold die" says peter

"he has a point" sat isaac

"true, but it dosent mean we have to like it" says lydia

"so do we all agree?" says peter. they all nod

" today is the day i die" whines stiles.

To be continued -

raggingchan - sorry bout the short chapter but did not want to reveal anything yet

stiles - REALLY ME LIVING WITH THE HALES ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND ME TO AN EARLY GRAVE?!

flamminchan - stop over reacting at least no one will dare come close to you

stiles - oh thats supposed to make me fell better?

flamminchan - uh... yes

stiles - well it dosen't

flamminchan - oh

stiles - thats it if anyone needs me i'll be packing

lydia - why

stiles - cause i'm going to canada later -A( says stiles as he walks out)

ragginchan - STILES... STILES...great now what flamminchan?

flamminchan - looks like we have to stop him (walks out to stop stiles)

ragginchan - well that all for now, we must go stop stiles from leaving before its to later wish ua luck! Later


End file.
